marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 2 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Several unnamed agents * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * ** Category:Nicholas Fury (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)/Mentions * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** **** ***** ****** Pepper Potts' Apartment ***** **** A former Parks Fibreoptics Facility Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... The government has called in the Fantastic Four to help in the investigation of the detonation of the gamma bomb being developed at Stark International's Buffalo facility and the disappearances of both Tony Stark and search for the so called Iron Man and the Hulk, much to Jasper Sitwells dismay. Tony meanwhile has struggled his way to the home of his former secretary Pepper Potts. Pepper is just finished dying her hair when Tony knocks on her door, dangerously low on power and asking for her help. Explaining his condition he gets her to use the jumper cables from her car to give his armor an energy boost, however this is only a temporary measure as Tony needs to return to Stark Industries to effect repairs to his damaged Prometheum Armor. While at Hydra's secret headquarters Madame Hydra prepares for her next attack on Stark Industries by hiring the super-powered mercenary known as Whirlwind to do her dirty work for her. Meanwhile, Pepper -- capitalizing on the fact that word about Stark firing her hasn't reached Stark Industries -- manages to smuggle Tony onto the property with a false story about destroying evidence the tabloids have on Tony's reputation to the night watchman. Managing to get past him, they figure they only have minutes to work before they're found out and get to work as quickly as possible. While in upstate New York, former technology guru Arthur Parks, furious about Stark's acquittal decides to get some final revent leaving his wife Amy behind to make Stark pay for buying out his company and putting him in the poor house. Back at Stark International, Pepper and Tony manage to effect repairs to his armor bringing it back into full operation. Tony opens up to Pepper telling her how his near death experience and tangle with the Hulk has given him a new outlook on life. Just then, the Thing bursts through the door leading to a brief battle between Iron Man and the Fantastic Four. The fight is broken up when Iron Man recognizes the leader as his former classmate Reed Richards, but doesn't give away his identity. Pepper breaks up the fight by informing the FF that Iron Man is Tony Stark's new body guard and then sends Iron Man off to "get" Tony for them. Tony quickly removes most of his armor and tosses on a house coat and reveals himself alive and well to the FF, satisfying their investigation as to what happened to Stark following the gamma bomb explosion. While upstate at Park Fiber-optics, Arthur Parks' former fiber optics company, Arthur straps himself to one of his last inventions he made before his company was bought out by Stark Industries and begins bombarding himself with lasers in the hope that it will bring about the end of Tony Stark. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}